nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Santiago
Aiden Santiago is a werewolf/werecat hybrid, son of the police detective and werewolf Cale Santiago and his wife, the werecat Karen Price. Appearance Aiden is biracial, with a mother who are part English and French and part Columbian as well as a father who are part Peruvian and part East Indian. Aiden has his mother's lighter complexion and eyes, with his father's darker hair, although his hair are more dark brown than his father's black. Personality Aiden is more outgoing than his father, inherited more of his mother's fierceness than his father. He's social and quick to smile and laughter. History Aiden was born in New York City, New York, the son of Cale Santiago and Karen Santiago. His descent is British, French and Columbian on his mother's side, and Indian and Chilean on his father's side. His father is born from an old pure-bred and powerful werewolf pack, one of the major families of werewolves, and are the son of their Alpha. Powers and abilities Being a hybrid of a werewolf and werecat it was unknown how Aiden would inherit their shifting ability if he even would. As Aiden grew up, he inherited mostly, if not only, his father's werewolf shifter genes. Due to this, being a werewolf, Aiden seemingly has all the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. Powers Aiden is supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in his human form he possesses superhuman physical prowess. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when in his lupine form (especially during the full moon) he's more powerful than vampires. * Supernatural Speed: Aiden is extremely faster than any human, not perhaps as a vampire but close enough. They aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. * Elevated Senses: Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Although most of their extreme strength or elevated senses is strictly in their lupine form, werewolves have at all times a superhumanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Werewolves is also able to sense and sometimes smell feelings much like animals can sense it. * Healing: Aiden possess, as all werewolves, superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power, even in human form. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves and maintain a high endurance level without much tire. * Communication: Born werewolves can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understanding will not change from their body being in different shifts, but it's just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words, it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. * Non-vampire tasty: Werewolf blood tastes very disgusting for vampires, and they can't survive on it even though they would force their way through the disgusting taste. Abilities * Multilingualism: Aiden was born to parents with foreign background, and grew up speaking several different languages, as English, Spanish, Quechua, as well as the language of his paternal grandmother, Indo-Aryan, a language she only used when she talked to her relatives. Weaknesses Aiden's vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a werewolf. Any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just against a werewolf. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. * Ablation of heart or the brain: A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroyed the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. * Magic: Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch's magic. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel werewolves. ** Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it's a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affects them. ** Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. ** Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In the legends, werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Trivia * Ben Barnes, the actor that portrays Aiden, are 6' 1" (185cm), the same height as Aiden. * Aiden is Irish Gaelic and means "little fire". * Fau is derived from his grandfather's name Fauacuaipa, which is Quechua meaning "He who flies". * Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". References Category:Recurring character Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolf Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:Biracial Category:Roderick pack